1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector suitable for high-speed communication, and more particularly to a connector having a bridge member or bridge for coupling ground terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,872 discloses a connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in and supported by the insulative housing. The terminals include a row of first terminals and a row of second terminals separated from each other. The first terminals include a first ground terminal, a second ground terminal, and a differential pair positioned between the first and second ground terminals. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0269346 further discloses a bridge coupling the first and second ground terminals to improve the electrical performance in high-speed communication. However, the bridge extends outside of an edge of the insulative housing, which causes an increase in the size of the profile of the insulative housing, and the bridge also may undesirably contact with an external component.
Hence, a connector having an improved structure for coupling ground terminals is desired.